Life starts now
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: When bulling get's immense and Life starts to look bleak, that's how you know it's also about to start,


_**Hey guy's it's me Abbyroseflame24 with a new fanfic, this one is going to have forth will breaks, confusion, and multiple bosses and enemies, I somewhat based it on a story by Reevee21 called Heirlooms, I won't spoil to much but with each chapter you probably will want more,**_

_**The Link's are copyright to Nintendo,**_

_**Shulk is copyright to Nintendo,**_

_**Pit and dark pit is copyright to Nintendo,**_

_**The GTA weapons are copyright to Rockstar,**_

_**Warning Gore, Cursing, slight Vore, Violence, and also a lot of blood, you have been warned**_

* * *

_**It all started one fateful Monday,**_

Me and my friends where walking home when out of nowhere a group of bullies appeared, We at first ignored them, it was the usual group, the ones who just talked a lot of smack, I remember that I called the leader of the group, Tommy, small Dick, I knew he'd get back at me eventually probably by calling me obese or something like that. We continued walking, thinking it was just them trying to be rude to us, this time though... it was different...

"Grab the two boy's and the Pshyocotic one, Abigail's gonna be the first," I heard tommy say, Before we each could run they did as Tommy said, they grabbed the two boy's I knew both of their names where josh, while the Pshyocotic one was my best friend Rayna,

Tommy grabbed me by the shirt and punched me in the face, He then grabbed A knife from his backpack and stabbed me in the side, blood poured out, then only thing I could hear was Rayna screaming she broke out from the guy's arms and violently attacked tommy, at least tried to, he cut her face but as he did that our gym teacher saw him with the knife, along with hearing Rayna yelling he looked and saw me bleeding out on the ground, I heard him yelling but then I blacked out,

* * *

When I woke up it was 6:00 and I was in the hospital, I started to see the two joshes, Rayna, My dad, my mom, My brother, My sister, My Grandma, and my aunt's,

"Glad to see you're awake," I heard my sister say, Mom was crying, so was my grandma and my aunt's, Rayna was holding my hand,

"Man Abby, I wish I could have done something," The older josh said he was in 8th grade,

"Sorry I couldn't do anything Abby," the younger josh said he was in me and Rayna's grade, which was 7th,

"Abby, are you ok?" Rayna asked me,

"Just peachy," I replied, in a raspy kind of voice,

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you all but the doctor need's to see Abby now, he say's this will take awhile, if you could all wait in the lobby until one of us can tell you her current needs," The nurse said, they each nodded and headed out,

* * *

After the Doctor took a few test on me he told me to wait and a nurse went to the lobby while the doctor left somewhere else, when he came back he had a wheel chair,

"You're allowed to go home tonight but you have to stay home for 5 day's, until then you must stay on a prescription pill, it will help you, I'm sure your parent's and family will help explain it," The doctor said to me as I got in the wheel chair, he was tall, blonde hair, tan skin, blue eye's, and also had a pair of glasses on, he wheeled me to the lobby and my dad wheeled me all the way to the car, then he returned the wheel chair and got in his truck and went home, I drove with mom in her car along with Rayna. We dropped Rayna off first, then when we got to the house, My sister, her boyfriend, and my mom's boyfriend Mike helped me into my room, I laid down on my bed,

"Mom, can you hand me the picture on my bed and my Toon link plush?" I asked my mom, I tried to sound normal but my voice was still raspy, she nodded and handed me the item, the turned off my lights after she turned on my TV and movie, I looked at the picture who had, Pit, Dark Pit, Toon Link from wind waker, Toon Link from Spirit tracks, Me, Young Link from majora's mask holding all three masks, and Shulk, each of us where smiling and messing with each other, I looked at the Toon Link plush who was smiling, I hugged both him and the picture,

"W-why can't you guy's be real when I needed you the most?' I asked silently aloud, I then fell asleep crying,

* * *

As I Fell asleep I noticed a small yellow light coming from the doll and the picture, my DS which was next to me was also glowing, I heard a voice just as I fell asleep, "they will be soon," the voice said, I drifted to sleep and hoped to wake to see better day's.

When I woke up I noticed my drawing wasn't there anymore, neither was my Plush, but my DS was dead, I was feeling a lot better surprisingly from me getting stabbed by a bully, As I started to get up I heard shuffling from my little shelf that sat right next to my bed, I looked at it and I couldn't believe my eye's it was a Living spirit tracks Link about the size of my palm stuck in a little pencil holder, I looked around some more and saw 5 other small character's trying to get him out, Wind waker Link just got over the rim but fell in with him, I heard the spirit tracks Link sigh, I saw that the other's where on the side facing away from me so instead of them seeing me is I knocked it over I pushed it towards the direction of my window, which the head of my bed was, I always slept at the foot of my bed, Both of the Link tumbled out, they still saw me,

"Fuck," I heard Wind waker Link say, The Spirit tracks Link was just scared, I sat up.. worse mistake I ever made, I winced in pain, the stab wound wasn't numb anymore, I could really feel it, The two Link's then jumped onto the bed and went over to try and help me, I smiled at them, I then laid down,

"Don't worry about me," I said to them as I started to drift off,


End file.
